Pacience Is A Virtue
by Y2Jen
Summary: Trish Stratus is being taken advantage of by Jericho. But when Chris Benoit finds out that Y2J is only faking an injury, what will happen to thier friendship?
1. The Injury

"Hey Chris, come on, we're gonna go practice." Trish knocked on his door. Chris rolled around under his bed sheets until he finally poked his shaggy haired head out.  
  
"What?" He called, with sleep still in his voice.  
  
"We're heading to the gym." Lita replied.  
  
"Ok, coming." Chris yawned and got ready. About 10 min. later he came out to see some others waiting for him. "Alright, let's go guys." They headed to the gym to practice before the match tonight. They worked out for a while but when they got tired, they decided to rest.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in here?" A deep voice asked and everyone cringed.  
  
"Who's there, what do you want?" Trish called, trying to sound demanding.  
  
"Me, I own this gym." A big person came out. Trish and the others backed up. "State your business."  
  
"Well uh, Lita?" Trish turned to her.  
  
"We, um, are, er..." Lita stammered.  
  
"Hey, I don't want any trouble." The manager growled.  
  
"Well you got it." Chris leaped out of nowhere and jumped in front of them to protect them. They smiled.  
  
"Chris, alright." Benoit said, remarking his timing.  
  
"Look!" The big man growled and caused Chris to stagger back a few steps. "This gym is what I love best and if anybody's gonna be running, it's gonna be you all, away." He warned.  
  
"Hey." Chris growled and took a step foward. The big man growled and swung at him. Chris dropped to his knees and did a leg sweep, causing the manager to fall. "Ow." Chris growled quietly to himself as the big man began to get up.  
  
"Stop right there." Another voice cut in and a smaller, faster man ran in. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, what is this?" Chris got up, limping a bit.  
  
"I apologize on behalf of my protege." The man helped the other one to sit down.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone was confused.  
  
"See, I'm the manager but this guy looks a lot better than me when it comes to shape. So I just use him as my, well, co-manager I guess you could say." The real manager explained. "Oh." Everyone understood.  
  
"Don't worry, Vince called me yesterday so you can continue." The manager replied.  
  
"Thanks." Chris nodded and the two left. "Yow, ouch." Chris's keens buckled and he held his left leg.  
  
"What is it?" Benoit asked and knelt down.  
  
"I guess I kinda hurt myself when I leg swept that guy." Chris admitted with a slight laugh.  
  
"I don't think it's funny, you could be hurt." Trish ran past Test and nearly knocked him down.  
  
"Hey." He cried.  
  
"Watch it." Shannon Moore caught Test as he almost tripped over.  
  
"No, really I..." Chris began with a smirk.  
  
"You could hurt yourself if you work out, here." She sat him down. "I know first aid."  
  
"Then run along and make some kool aid." Chris joked and everyone laughed.  
  
"This isn't funny Chris, you could really be hurt." Trish pouted.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Chris blushed, he had always had a small crush on her. Benoit growled, he had also had a long crush on Trish and now Jericho was getting her attention.  
  
"Here you go." She wrapped up his leg in an ace bandage. "It's just a minor sprain, you'll be better in a few days."  
  
"Good cause we gotta show to do in a few days." Lita grinned.  
  
"Well come on." Test sighed and they went back to working out. Chris grinned as he watched them. He drank a Sprite and watched the hockey game on a TV.  
  
"Time to go." William Regal called. "It's noon."  
  
"Ready Chris?" Trish helped him up.  
  
"Oh, uh, yea." Chris grinned and they went back to the hotel to eat.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vince yelled, seeing Chris.  
  
"He got hurt protecting us at the gym." Lita explained.  
  
"Yea, he was very brave." Trish grinned and Chris gulped with a blush.  
  
"Humph, sure." Benoit grumbled and ate quietly.  
  
"Well we have work to do if we're gonna have that surprise party for The Hurricane later on." Test said as he finished his side salad.  
  
"Come on, we'd better hurry." Will agreed.  
  
"Cool." Chris perked up.  
  
"No Chris, you're hurt remember." Trish shook a finger. "You can come watch."  
  
"Oh goody." Benoit muttered as he followed them. They went to Hurricane's hotel room and began to decorate. "Hey Trish, I need some help with this banner." Benoit called as he stood on a chair.  
  
"I can't right now, I'm busy." Trish called from another room.  
  
"Can you help me?" Benoit turned slyly to Jericho who was eating a Crunch bar.  
  
"Uh ok, sure." He got up and Benoit watched him closely as he put up the banner. "There." He began to go down but the chair wobbled and he fell down. "Oh!"  
  
"Chris!" Trish ran into the room. "You could've been hurt again."  
  
"No, I'm alright." Chris blushed.  
  
"Benoit, you know better, you should've been watching him." Trish scolded.  
  
"Like he's a kid." Benoit laughed to himself.  
  
"Now you be more careful ok?" Trish said to Chris.  
  
"Oh, ok." Chris nodded and she walked to another part of the room. Chris turned to Benoit and smirked. Benoit pouted. They both knew what was going on. Later on when the room was ready, the group decided to go get a snack.  
  
"Let's try this place." They walked around a corner in a neighborhood.  
  
"Hey look, dogs." Chris cried and walked over.  
  
"Careful Chris." Trish warned and the dog looked up at Chris.  
  
"Oh look, it's a golden retriever and a dalmatian. Two of my favorites." Chris laughed. The dogs began to growl.  
  
"Chris." Lita called.  
  
"Just a sec." Chris replied and turned back to pet them. "Here boys." The dogs barked. "Uh oh." Chris stumbled back and tripped over his 'hurt' leg. "Ow!" He fell over and the dogs leaped over the fence.  
  
"Chris!" The others called and began to run back. Benoit turned.  
  
"Hu?" He saw what was happening. "Chris!" He realized Chris was really in danger now.  
  
"Ah." Chris held up his arms to protect himself as the dogs began to paw at him and circle around him growling and barking.  
  
"No, no, no, no!" A woman's voice called and the two dogs stopped and ran over as she opened the fence. "Oh my goodness, are you ok young man?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yea." Chris put down his hands and looked up.  
  
"Be more careful ok?" She said apologetically.  
  
"Ok." Chris got up.  
  
"And look, you had a hurt leg. You'd better watch out." She warned and went back inside.  
  
"I will." Chris said and turned around to see the others run over.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Only my pride." Chris blushed. "Youch!" He fell over. "Or not."  
  
"You hurt your other leg? Oh god!" Trish helped him.  
  
"Gosh, golly and gee wiz." Benoit groaned, realizing Chris was probably faking again.  
  
"We'd better go back and tell Vince." Trish said. "Beniot, help Chris."  
  
"Oh goody." Beniot sighed and helped him back. When they got to the hotel Trish put an ace bandage on his other leg.  
  
"Triple H will sure envy you." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yea. Thanks for the bandage Stephy." Trish grinned. "Sure." She smiled back and left.  
  
"Now, you stay here and rest, I'm gonna go talk to Vince." Trish stood up.  
  
"But what about the party?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry, RVD can fill in for you." Trish left Benoit with Chris.  
  
"What, RVD, over me?" Chris gasped.  
  
"Well, just your just deserts. How's the taste of your own medicine?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Chris looked up at him confused.  
  
"Oh never mind." Benoit grumbled and went to the door.  
  
"Wait, where you going, I need company." Chris called.  
  
"Heh." Benoit laughed slightly and left.  
  
"Aw." Chris groaned and lay back on his bed. "Man, I screwed up." He closed his eyes. "But this won't be the first time." He remembered an incident from when he was a little kid.. 


	2. Years Ago

"I am a hunter and I will hunt you!" A 10 year old Chris leaped out of a bush at Trish.  
  
"Ah, help us mommy!" Test and Lita cried.  
  
"I won't let you steal my babies!" Trish lead them away.  
  
"I'll get you, rah!" Chris roared and ran after them. They laughed. "Ready or not!" He looked around. They had hidden under a crate. "Aha!" He leaped down after them and they ran off and were cornered by a wall of barrels. "I got you now." He crouched down.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm the dad!" Benoit laughed and shoved the three down as Chris lunged foward.  
  
"Ow!" Chris slammed into the wall. "Oh."  
  
"Hey honey, I think the hunter is hurt." Trish turned around.  
  
"Nah, he's faking." Benoit laughed and they hid behind a wall but Chris never came over.  
  
"Ouch." Chris held his left arm.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked around the wall and came over to Chris who was down.  
  
"Are you ok?" Test asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno." Chris replied.  
  
"We'd better get some help." Test said and they ran off. They took him back to Vince and he wrapped up his hurt arm in a soft cast.  
  
"Ow, ouch, yow! Stop." Chris complained.  
  
"It's just a minor injury, stop moaning and groaning! You'll be better soon." Vince said.  
  
"I'm sorry you're hurt." Lita said.  
  
"Yea, me too." Test said and they left with Vince.  
  
"We have to go, by Chris." Trish turned around.  
  
"Later." Benoit began to follow them.  
  
"Aw." Chris held his arm and Beniot turned back around. "Oh."  
  
'What is it?" Benoit asked. "This sucks." Chris sighed.  
  
"If I never got involved you wouldn't be hurt." Benoit said.  
  
"I guess that's true." Chris nodded slightly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Well, I am a little hungry." Chris smiled a bit.  
  
"Oh, consider it done." Beniot ran off and brought him back some food.  
  
"Tasty." Chris grinned as he and Benoit ate. "I guess all I need to do now is rest huh."  
  
"Yea. Well, see ya later, I gotta go home to sleep." Beniot waved and ran off.  
  
"Ok." Chris yawned and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up and rubbed his shoulder and it felt less painful. "Hey, I think I'm getting better already." He jumped up but stopped himself. "Wait, what am I doing? I love all this attention and if I keep making them think I'm still hurt I'll keep being waited on hand and foot. I can get used to his."  
  
"Morning." Benoit came into the room. "I brought you a magazine to look at."  
  
"Thanks." Chris grinned but then sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Benoit asked, worried that he was in pain.  
  
"My shoulder is still hurt but we have to clean our club house today. Vince said if we didn't that we'd get in trouble." Chris gasped.  
  
"I can do it myself." Benoit suggested.  
  
"No, you can't." Chris shook his head.  
  
"Really, it's no sweat." Benoit replied cooly and walked off.  
  
"Ok man, whatever you say." Chris grinned to himself.  
  
"Uh oh, what a mess." Benoit gulped as he arrived in the club house.  
  
"Hey." A voice called and Test ran over to Benoit. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Chris can't help me out so I have to clean the club house all by myself." He sighed.  
  
"Oh, his shoulder right?" Test asked. Benoit nodded. "Hey, there's a parade today, wanna come see it with me?" "Yea, that would be great!" Benoit grinned. "Let's go tell Chris about it."  
  
"Ok." Test agreed and they ran off. Chris was up and he was playing video games. "He doesn't look too hurt to me." Test said as they snuck up on him from behind.  
  
"I can't believe that liar was faking it!" Benoit growled.  
  
"Sh." Test held a finger to his lips.  
  
"Hey I have an idea, why don't we get back at him?" Benoit grinned.  
  
"Ok, revenge. Yea!" Test laughed and they ran off. A few minutes later, Chris was looking for where he put Benoit's magazine when he heard them coming and laughing. He gasped and ran back to the couch and lay down as they walked into the room. "That parade is gonna be so cool! Too bad Chris won't be able to come see it."  
  
"Yea, haw." Benoit grinned and turned to Chris. "Oh, hi."  
  
"Hey, what were you saying about a parade?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, you can't come anyways because of your shoulder." Test grinned.  
  
"Oh, well, I..." Chris bit his lower lip and Vince walked in.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" He smiled and stood in the door way.  
  
"Vince, can I go see the parade?" Chris bounded up and ran over.  
  
"What about your shoulder?" Vince said, looking Chris up and down.  
  
"Oh, uh, ow!" Chris held his arm.  
  
"Chris!" Vince demanded and Chris cowered at the tone of his voice. "Have you been faking an injury all this time?"  
  
"No, well I wasn't at first but then when I began to feel better I didn't tell anybody because it was nice to get all the attention of being waited on." Chris admitted quietly.  
  
"It was not very nice of you to take advantage of everyone, especially Benoit." Vince growled.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Chris slumped his shoulders and lowered his head. "Can I go see the parade?"  
  
"No." Vince growled and Chris winced. "And you have to clean the yard right now for what you have done." "But that's not fair!" Chris gasped and then lowered his eyes.  
  
"Nothing has been lately, now go." Vince said in his 'and that's final' tone and left. Chris sulked out of the room. Benoit and Test grinned at each other and slapped high fives. Chris began to clean up the leaves from the trees that had been cut down and used the rake to pull out the weeds sticking out from the bushes.  
  
"Man this sucks." Chris pouted. "Well, I guess I kinda deserve it after the way I treated Chris. That was really rotten of me and I hate myself for doing that to my best friend."  
  
"You're dam right." Beniot's voice was heard and he and Test came over.  
  
"You don't know how sorry I am man, I feel rotten for what I did to you and that was rotten too. As Edge and Christian say, this so totally wreaks of rotteness." Chris sighed.  
  
"Exactly." Test nodded.  
  
"Come on, I said I was sorry." Chris replied.  
  
"Well, I dunno." Benoit pouted.  
  
"Please bro?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, alright." Benoit grinned. "Well, wanna come with us?"  
  
"No, I have to finish." Chris shook his head.  
  
"Ok then, by." Benoit walked off and Test followed. Chris sighed and picked up the rake to continue doing the chores. "I'm just kidding, we'll help you so then you can come with us."  
  
"Great." Chris grinned and the three of them cleaned up together and were able to all go to the parade. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for doing that to you."  
  
"Forget it, come on you said you were sorry so many times already." Benoit said as they walked home from the parade. "We can clean the club house tomorrow."  
  
"Yea together, like you had planned for Vince." Test agreed.  
  
"I guess I deserve that." Chris blushed.  
  
"You sure do." Benoit teased and they all laughed as they went inside. 


	3. The Present

"I guess this is the same situation." Chris sighed and got up just as Trish and Benoit walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trish ran over.  
  
"I have to tell you something guys." Chris sighed and Benoit nodded. "I didn't get hurt for real, when I did it only hurt for a little bit but then I got better but I couldn't tell you."  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Chris." Trish pouted.  
  
"I know." Chris hung his head.  
  
"The way you took advantage of everyone, especially me, was wrong." She said.  
  
"I know." Chris nodded with his eyes closed.  
  
"You owe us an apology Chris Jericho." Trish crossed her arms demandingly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris opened his eyes and looked up. Benoit looked at him, he and Trish remembered the past incident too. Chris stood up strait. "I'm really, sorry."  
  
"Ok, I accept." Trish grinned and turned to Benoit.  
  
"Oh, uh, yea." Beniot nodded.  
  
"Great." Chris smiled. "Now, let's go surprise Hurricane!" They ran off and hid in his room. That night when Hurricane came back to the hotel and turned off his lights....  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, thanks guys!" He laughed, trying not to blush and the party began. Everyone was having a great time and Chris had an even better time now that he had this off his chest and could be himself.  
  
"Chris, watch out!" Trish cried as he and Hurricane were playing Marco Polo.  
  
"Marco." Hurricane moved his hand around.  
  
"Polo- ah!" Chris tripped over a dresser and it fell on his leg. "Ow man, not again!"  
  
"You're hurt for real this time?" Benoit came over with a cock eyed expression.  
  
"This proof enough?" Chris held up his bruised, injured leg.  
  
"Ouch, ow, that's good enough for me." Trish jumped back.  
  
"Ew." Hurricane took of his blindfold. "I can't save you from that Chris."  
  
"Yea, well, now you'll know what it's like to really be hurt." Triple H said as he and Stephanie walked in.  
  
"And that's the end of that chapter." Steph dusted her hands off and everyone turned to her. "What, it is." And so, Chris was able to get his leg bandaged up by the trainer and he really had to act hurt this time because, well, he was. He learned his lesson and this probably won't ever, eeeeever, happen again. But hey, this is Chris Jericho we're talking about. So there surely will be another time, another place, and another incident for a new story to be born.  
  
"This bites." Chris pouted with his leg up on the couch as he flipped through channels, bored already and this was only the first day. Too bad he got hurt before a bachelor party... 


End file.
